


Martha Stewart v. Bob Vila

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Mentions of Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a not-so-handy man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martha Stewart v. Bob Vila

Jensen lags behind Jared as his boyfriend practically runs down the plumbing aisle at Home Depot, pushing a giant cart in front of him. This morning Jensen had woken up to loud banging sounds, which turned out to be Jared attempting to fix the leaking pipe under the kitchen sink. While the sight of Jared splayed out under the cabinet was tantalizing, the water leaking all over the floor was decidedly not. Jensen had immediately gone to the phone book to look up a plumber, but Jared had insisted that they could fix it themselves. As if either of them knows anything about plumbing.

"Jared," Jensen sighs as Jared picks up various pipes off the shelf and examines them. "I really think we should just call a plumber. You know, a professional who studied to get a license and everything."

"How hard can it be?" Jared shrugs. He picks up a u-shaped piece of plastic. "This looks like what we need, right?"

The piece of plastic does vaguely look like the part of the pipe that was leaking, but their pipes are made of metal. Or something.

"Isn't ours metal?" Jensen asks, still doubtful.

"Oh right." Jared puts down the piece of plastic and then looks around at the rest of the u-shaped pipes.

Jensen takes a closer look at them himself and blinks. There are dozens of them in all sizes and types of material. "Did you measure ours?"

"No," Jared says slowly. He picks up one of the metal ones. "But I think ours is this size."

"I don't think this is a case where you can guess," Jensen responds. "Which is why we should hire a professional."

"I guessed when I bought you that cock ring," Jared says casually.

"Jared," Jensen hisses as he fights back a blush.

"What?" Jared blinks innocently.

"I'm pretty sure you don't spend as much time fondling the kitchen sink as you do my cock," Jensen says through gritted teeth.

Jared grins, showing off his dimples. "You don't know that. I could have a thing."

Jensen slaps a palm down his face and groans. "Why am I with you again?"

"My giant—"

"Can I help you with something?" a voice interrupts Jared's undoubtedly embarrassing statement.

Jensen turns to find a skinny teenager wearing an orange smock and a bored expression. Like this kid knows anything about plumbing. He's probably not even old enough to drive.

"Yeah!" Jared waves the pipe he's holding. "Think this one will fit a kitchen sink?"

The kid blinks. "Uh, did you measure?"

"No, he didn't," Jensen says wearily.

"I think you should hire a plumber," the kid says after a brief pause where it's abundantly clear he's holding back laughter.

"Eh, what does he know?" Jared says dismissively as the kid wanders away.

Despite thinking the same thing just seconds ago, Jensen now can't help but agree with the kid. "Jared, give it up. We're going to have to call a plumber."

Jared sighs and puts the pipe back. "I know. But…"

"What?" Jensen asks, stepping closer and resting his hand on Jared's shoulder.

"You're always doing stuff around the house and I can't even change a light bulb without some kind of accident," Jared explains, barely mumbling the words.

Jensen moves his hand up to cup Jared's cheek. "So? I can't cook to save my life, but you're amazing at it."

"Yeah, but—"

"And I love your cute ass in that little apron of yours," Jensen adds before pinching said ass.

"Jensen!" Jared yelps.

"What? I couldn't help myself," Jensen grins over his shoulder as he starts to walk away, back toward the front of the store.

"Wait," Jared calls after him. "Can't I at least try to fix the pipes?"

Jensen pauses and turns back around, his eyes drifting down to Jared's groin. "You can clean them. While I watch."

Jared groans, but it's more of a moan than a sound of disdain. "You have a dirty mind, Jensen Ackles."

"You like it," Jensen laughs, picking up a coil of rope off the end cap as he passes it, twirling it between his fingers.

"What's that for?" Jared asks as he jogs to catch-up.

"I have some home improvement ideas of my own," Jensen smirks.

"Oh?" Jared gulps as he watches Jensen play with the rope. "Oh!"

"Yeah, might have to come back next weekend, see what else we can pick-up," Jensen says with a wink before getting in line for the cash register, leaving Jared flabbergasted in his wake.


End file.
